love through the dark
by deadlove82
Summary: Carl was sick of being treated like a kid, like cracked glass. He wanted to be treated like an adult and to be strong, what happens when the group meets a stranger on the road, who is the exact opposite to Carl? who gives Carl what he wants, but can or will Carl give them what they want in return? to be what the other needs?. M/M pairing Carl/OC slow burn. protective/Rick;.
1. Chapter 1

A/n; Hey again everyone, I thought I would try a Carl/OC pairing, I came up with this idea when I started writing your loves echoes so I decided it was time that Carl got some loving as well Through from a most unexpected place, this is an M/M pairing so if this isn't your thing, I ask you to please turn back now, but for lovely readers who like something different, please give this story a try, it is set between the end of season 2 and start of season 3, it my first Carl/OC fic so bare with me, let me know if you like it. reviews are always welcome and stayed tuned for chapter updates for Your Love Echoes. Until then Keep reading lovely readers deadlove ox.

Love through the Dark.

Rating T+

Warnings for future chapters; mild coarse language, mild violence, mild sexual themes, mentions of past abuse, self harm. M/M pairing Carl/OC.

A beta reader is helping with editing of chapters.

Chapter one.

The group had been on the road for about a month since the farm, the past events having shaken up everyone; from the burning of the barn to the deaths of Shane, Sophia and everyone else in the barn, there was a lot that haunt them. They were all trying to put it behind them, but the effect were still being felt. Tension was felt though out the group, especially between Rick, Carl, and Lori with the pregnancy. The whole group felt the extra tension because of it, most noticeably because it caused Carl to stay silent as he was always in the back of the group, as far away from his parents as possible while still being in sight.

Carl would often try to stay with Daryl or Glenn, or stay in back to talk to Beth, to the amusement of the group, some thinking he had a some sort of crush on Beth.

A month after Rick had taken charge, they had found an injured teen named Jay Morrison in a house they had cleared for the night, no older than sixteen or seventeen, the group was taken back by way Rick reacted to the sight of the boy. He acted cautious, as though any wrong move would cause the boy to lash out, or react badly.

He moved to Jay's shirt to check for any bites or injuries, stopping even now and then to watch the teen. Silently, Rick chastised himself, running his hand over his face before continuing his task; he stopped at every scar on the boy's back, shoulders and sides. Daryl thought the teen showed signs of abuse, but it was hard to tell in the world they now live in. The group had different theories on how Jay got the scars, but they kept to themselves, Daryl being the only one who voiced his. The biggest question on their minds; how did Rick know him? The group could see the scars, how old they seemed, but what really hit a cord with them was how gentle, how careful Rick was being with him.

Rick was aware of the group, that they were watching his every move, yet they said nothing for which Rick was grateful. Hershel broke the stillness making his way over. '' Rick, why don't you get some rest and let me. You don't have to...'' Rick stood with the bag of first aid supplies while cutting Hershel off. "No I do... I know him and he knows me I have a... I just need to speak with him first okay''.

After Daryl and some others voiced their concern, only to be ignored by Rick, the former sheriff continued to checking Jay over. He had some bad bruising a grotesque mix/ red and purple marks, that covered more of his side and lower back, and cuts and grazes. Rick clean the gashes and since they did not need stitches he covered the worse with dressing.

The teen was tall with broad shoulders, slight muscles outline by his black shirt and tight black jeans. His jacket patched with different things, logos and even wings of a phoenix in flames. The image went well with his black spiky hair, full lips and olive skin.

He seemed a few years older than Carl, who watched his dad with the older teen with both caution and curiosity, but decided not to take any further action.

Lori crossed her arms, raising an eye brow at the attention and care Rick showed to the teen she knew there was something Rick wasn't telling them but she also knew Rick so she decided to let it go for now. Lori went to Hershel as the group waited. She watched Rick go over the teen once more to make sure he didn't miss anything.

''It seems Rick knows more than just the kid, he's holding a lot of things from us.''

Hershel looked over at Rick. "I am sure he has his reasons".

Just at that moment there was movement from jay, as quickly as he moved to pull his gun. Rick grabbed his hand, just as there were gasps from the group.

"Shhh put it down, look at me, you know me" Jay struggled as Rick saw Daryl, Glenn and T-dog became ready to move; he held up his hand, shaking his his head as he turned back to the teen he tried again.

"Jay, look at me, you know me, no one is going to hurt you" Jay stopped at his name, coming closer to rest his hand on Rick's chest. The man didn't seem to mind the touch, or move the hand which was a surprise to some, if not all the group. They watched the interaction between the two, Jay looking around more, trying to work out his surroundings before finally looking at Rick.

'' Rick?.'' Rick chuckled ''Yeah'' Jay let Rick lower his gun, the group continued to watch them with curiosity.

''Wow you have some balls, or your just a bad ass. You came a long way sheriff.'' Rick chuckled again shaking his head at the teen he seemed to know. ''Maybe that and maybe I had some help.'' Rick moved his body a little so Jay could see the group standing silently behind Rick.

Rick stood. '' Jay, this this my group" Rick named each starting form the end.

'' Jay, this is T-dog, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Beth and their father Hershel,my son Carl and My wife Lori. Guys this is Jay. I knew him from my sheriff days in King County, he will be joining us.'' Rick looked Jay. '' That's if your willing. If you are, my promise to you still stands.''

The teen seemed as curious about the group as the group was about him but if he was he keep it to himself.

He looked at Rick and simply nodded. '' Okay I'm in.'' Rick smiled like the group hadn't seen in a long time "Good."

The group watched as Jay tried to stand up, groaning in the process. Rick moved to steady him, helping him up while questioning why the teenwanted to get up in the first place; Jay turned to Rick.

"I have some food and weapons I hide, I have my runs in and had some trouble with some ass holes lately on the road and it's how I survived this long. I just hide things they need, I only keep a little water and they move on quickly. The pack wild dogs on the other hand is a different story once the get a scent they don't let go of the hunt. The little bastards almost got me a few times, I jumped into a tree and fall half down before I could grab a branch, that's how I injured myself"

Jay kept his eyes on Rick not looking at the rest of the group, the group watching their interaction like there was something between them, instead Rick looked to Jay, "Show me"

Jay nodded, leading Rick away before coming back with a bag of food and weapons he had hidden, he gave some food to Lori '' Please eat, you need to keep your strength up'',

Lori looked at the food, before thanking him while wondering why Jay had such a sad look in his eyes, Daryl asked if they needed a hand before settling with the rest of the group to watch while Rick went through the rest of the supplies and weapons with Jay.

Rick looked around at everyone ''We have enough food for a few days and everyone gets an extra gun and knife, take the time to rest tonight, we move on tomorrow.''

With that he walked out the front to take the first shift leaving the others to rest Jay moved to the wall moving down. Facing out with a knife under the pillow and drifted off, leaving the rest of the group wonder how deep Jay and Ricks connection to each other really was it just trust or was there something more to it?

The next day Jay was the first to rise with Rick as the group got ready, Jay put on his jacket groaning at his own stiffness that wasn't missed by the rest of the group, as they all head out before dawn, whether or not it was a good decision, Rick's decision or not to bring the teen into the group was a good one, the group didn't know, what they did know was Jay and Rick had a trust between them, but will he become part of the group? Only time would tell.

Carl wondered why his dad had concern over the older teen, there was something about him, something his dad wasn't telling them, especially not him, but then again why should he even care? his dad mentioned, he knew Jay when he was Sheriff of King County, maybe his dad met him through work, maybe it was just trust and no nothing more, he was tired, wary of his parents, of being on the run, he tried to shrug it off, maybe in a world like this you can't survive alone, just an another person to treat him like a kid, shaking his head he refused to think nothing else of it and ran to catch up with Hershel and Beth, while still keeping distance away from his parents.

Little did any of them know how fast things could change them and theirs lives forever.

A/n; reviews always welcome. Tell me whether I should continue or not? I think maybe this will get interesting, lovely readers, until next time. ox


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; I decided to make a few last minute changes before I posted the chapter so all mistakes are mine. But Hope you enjoy the chapter ox

Love through the dark

Rating: T

A beta is helping with editing of chapters

Chapter 2.

It had been almost five since Jay joined the group and slowly he was healing. The first thing the group had noticed was how well Rick and Jay worked together when dealing with walkers, like they had their own language or code. Their formation to killing walkers was nearly perfect, never missing a beat.

Slowly over time, the formation grew. Daryl, T-Dog Maggie and Glenn were added to it, but there was still communication between Rick and Jay that did not spread to the rest, as though the two knew what the other was thinking just by looks. At first this made the rest of the group uneasy, or suspicious with wonder, but whatever the two had between them, Rick told them, it was Jay's story to tell. It was his alone, and it was his decision on whether or not he would tell them, Nothing else was said of the subject, as they waited for Jay to decide.

xxxx

As the days passed the group noticed the body language and behaviour change in jay when they were out in the open, it seemed to be like a habit he had, every time they were on the road, Jay had a patten he would fall into. Jay would often stay in the back of the group or move a few paces a head to scout, sometimes he would looked from higher point, before coming back to the group, always silent in whatever action he took.

Rick watched with the group as he did these things, but never did anything or tried to stop him, he only watched and listened, the group also watched Rick and saw his understanding in jay's actions, so the group let it go, guessing it was part o the story and connection between them. So they wouldn't pass judgement while still waiting on jay's decision. They did know Jay was slowly becoming part of their group, as Jay return from his scout and simply nod to rick and the Group would move on.

Finally later that night they would find out why jay did what he did, Daryl disagring with the group said to be a tracking tactic. The group were clearing out the house somewhere to stay for the night, by spilting up into groups and working through the house. Hershel, Beth, Lori and Carol were waiting at the front of the house waiting for it to be cleared, when a dog smashed through the glass, growling at them as it moved to attach. It slowly moved towards a screaming Beth and Lori, as Hershel moved in front of them to try and shield them as best he could, Carl and Rick ran towards the screams, the others followed behind them.

Jay slid up in front of them and the dog. '' hey ugly! You want some of this?, yeah, you remember me don't you? '' The dog turned his attention to Jay and growled '' yeah that's it, come and get it.'' Jay jumped out the window, the dog growling as he followed closely after, running after him.

The group ran to the window, shock and awe on their faces. Daryl was about to follow the two, when there were whimpers and yelps from the animal in the darkness. Jay had stabbed it, before grabbing it neck and breaking it, but not before the dog had ran him into into a tree and bit his fore arm. Jay sighed, running his hand over his face, as he slumped against the tree. He breathed deeply; He didn't like taking a life, even a life of an animal, but it was different now. Kill or be killed, that was how you dealt with the threats of the living and the dead. Jay did what was needed it be done, but it didn't mean he had to like it, he only did what was needed to survive in the world they now lived in.

Jay slowly moved back the house, his head down, his shoulders slumped, his right hand covering his bit wound, Trying to will it to stop bleeding before he got to the house. Jay slowly moved up the stairs as he entered the house, silently moved past the group. He didn't look at any of them, Jay grabbed his pack and headed to the bathroom, looking the door. Everyone has their secrets, but he doubted anyone was ready for his, not even Rick, no matter how much he trusted and admired the man.

xxxx

Rick ran his hand over his face and sighed, reluctant to move it because he knew what would come next. There was questioning looks from the group but nothing was said to Rick's relief. But he knew the group would grow impatient with them, it was only a matter of when. But Jay life was personal and a sore spot for him, and while Rick knew most of it, there was some things were left unsaid even to Rick; ether way, Jay deserved the choice of revealing it to the group or not. Rick would give him that because he owed them that much. The teen's life has been hell, it still was, Jay just didn't show how much it affected him.

There was nothing wrong with Ricks thoughts. He cared for the boy as he was his own son, or something close to it, and Jay was a big part of Rick's past as Deputy Sheriff. He had been there and trusted by the teen through the worst of it. Jay was the closest thing to a family he had, with the exception of Carl and Lori of course. Rick admired his strength and for that will to shield the others from his pain, Rick felt protective of him.

Jay had been robbed of his childhood, was forced to grow up too fast. The fact Jay fought the world and his past to not let it affect him the way it should, made Rick sometimes envy him, admire him. Most of all it saddened him. But he reminded himself of the promise he made to the teen, of how Jay once told Rick he was the closest thing to family he had.

Rick would give Jay the time to deal with group, but the biggest question would he ever tell them? Rick decided to cross the bridge when they came to it. Things were falling apart with Lori and the tension was being felt by the whole group.

Rick refused to go there with Lori, not yet, he needed the group safe and protected, for his baby to live, and maybe he can go there. Try and patch things up, but not before, only when they all safe including the baby.

The thing Rick didn't count on was seeing Jay again; as much admiration and care he had for the kid, it made Rick see another hope, another point of view other than his. The way he looked to him, then to Carl, and then finally to Lori. Rick knew Jay was keeping more then one thing from him, that much was clear, but he also knew Jay would tell him sooner or later.

Jay was very smart, even little coy when it came to him, his emotion, and most of all plans, so Rick would sit back and let him come to him.

xxxx

A while Later , the bathroom door unlocked, a freshly fixed up Jay coming out. He made sure he didn't miss anything, the group had settled for the night. Jay slowly made his way to where they all sat in the living room, Rick leaning against the couch and the others scattered were they could sit, Carl still sitting away form his parents sitting with Beth and Hershel in the corner. One observation the group made every time Jay had entered the room he always looked to Rick first, then Carl, then finally Lori before the others. It was always the same pattern. The group found the pattern odd, but never voiced it anything about it. Rick had told them repeatedly that it was Jay's decision to them about his motivations, and his past. They decided to respect that as much as they could, but naturally some were more curious then others. Jay finally piped up, more to talking to Rick then the rest of the group.

'I think it's best we move on tomorrow, the rest of the pack won't be far behind. One dog is vicious and dangerous, 9 dogs is chaos. There were 13 until... I knocked their numbers down a little, but it's not safe here. The next house is at least 8 miles, but I think we have a better chance if we leave early tomorrow. They're not so good with dim light it will confuse them.''

Rick searched Jay's face, finding concern for their safety there; Jay's eyes flicked Carl, the floor, Lori, then to himself in quick succession.

Rick could tell he was trying to figure them out, work out if he could trust them. But there was something more with Carl, as if he was trying to work him out. There was something in Jay's face, he hadn't seen in a long time; confusion, hurt, guilt and perhaps regret.

Rick nodded. '' Agreed, tomorrow we more out first thing.'' Rick looked around the group seeing the group nod or mutter in agreement. The last thing they needed was a repeat of tonight's events, though they knew jay wouldn't tell them much about it or how he knew the skills of hunting like he did.

So they took the time they had to rest, knowing they would be up at dawn moving out.

xxxx

Carl looked at Jay one last time through his eyelashes. Was Jay looking for a reason or was he imagining the whole thing? He had to admit he was more the curious about the older teen. He seemed mature for his age, but he thought he saw...no he couldn't have. There was no way could understand, or could he? It was the last thought of Carl's before he drifted off to his dreams, away from the chaos of this cruel new world.

A/N; so what do you think Jay is hiding?, Will he tell the group? Or will he open up to Carl first? Stayed tuned to find out. until next time lovely readers. Reviews welcome ox.


End file.
